Airplanes
by thnkxfrthmmrs
Summary: "And he promised. He never goes back on a promise." Song-fic. Percabeth. AU. Trilogy. Complete.
1. Airplanes

**Hey peeps! Hows it goin? Lol what ever I was bored so I wrote this a short little story. It's a song fic, so Yuppers. So things abt this little shot, THEY ARE NOT DEMIGODS! Here we go!**

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

Annabeth sighed as another airplane flew above her in the night sky, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the luke-warm summer breeze. She gazed lovingly at the sleeping figure of her six-year-old daughter, April, her blonde hair tumbling around her like a halo.

"She has her fathers eyes." Annabeth thought wistfully as a bittersweet smile played on her lips. Beautiful sea green eyes, so much like the ocean.

So much like Him.

They sat in the grass counting the airplanes that passed overhead, looking like shooting stars. April had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago, going unnoticed by her mother who was too engrossed in the sky.

She hadn't heard from him in weeks or any of the others for that matter. Thalia Di Angelo, had called Annabeth scared, that something had happened to her husband, Nico and worrying about what would happen to their five year old, Bianca. Annabeth had assured her best friend, but she was still trying to convince herself.

"He can't be dead, he's invincible." A small hallow chuckle passed her small pink lips, after all that's what he always claimed. "And he promised. He never goes back on a promise."

Another plane passed over her and the song Airplanes by BOB came to mind. She hummed the chorus lightly and when she reached the end, Annabeth closed her eyes subconsciously stroking her April's hair just basking in the warm summer air. Sighing she picked her daughter up and carried her back to the house and up the stairs to April's room. Annabeth nudged the door and it lightly creaked open to reveal her daughter's purple room.

Moonlight bathed the room in silver light. She set April down and pulled her covers up to her head.

"Mommy, can you sing to me?" The little girl slurred dreamily as she cracked her eyes open to peer at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled softly and stroked her daughter's cheek. She parted her lips and sang the chorus to Airplanes again. Her daughter sighed and murmured,

"I want daddy home…"

April's breathing slowed and steadied out into even huffs. Annabeth bent down and kissed her forehead, smiling lightly, Aprils was such a daddy's girl.

Annabeth stood up from her daughter's bed and smoothed out clothes lightly resting a hand on her ever-so-slightly swollen stomach. She glanced out the window above her daughter's sleeping head and caught sight of yet another airplane making it's way over the sky. Lightly she stroked the ring on her left finger that was still resting lightly on her stomach.

"Come home safely Percy, we need you."

**Other stuff abt it that I didn't want to give away, Percy and Nico and a bunch of other men (Travis, Conner, Chris, Grover, ect.) are fighting in the war and their wives want them home. April is Percy and Annabeth's kid and Annabeth is prego! Thalia and Nico have one daughter named Bianca.**


	2. Talking to the Moon

**Hey buddies! I keep getting a lot of people telling me to add to this little one-shot so I figured, Why not? So here we go part dos!**

_At night when the stars _

_light up my room _

_I sit by myself _

_Talking to the Moon _

_Trying to get to You _

_In hopes you're on _

_the other side _

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon _

It was uncharacteristically warm, for a late autumn night. Annabeth had her window open and the moonlight flooded in with a slight breeze. The wind carried the faint smell of crushed leaves, and dew covered grass, smelling oddly sweet. Annabeth's curly blonde hair was pulled into her signature messy ponytail; her small glasses were perched on the bridge or her nose. She was absorbed in her novel, reading, but only reading, not feeling, not really caring about Gale and Katniss' problems. The only time now a days she really devoured the words of 'Mockingjay' were when she shared the same feelings as the young heroine, missing her loved one, Peeta or in Annabeth's case Percy.

She glanced out the window, the black curtains blowing slightly back, she moved her gaze to the picture of her and Percy, smiling and holding each other with a baby girl in their arms and then to the wrinkled up paper next to the frame. Her eyes moved over to the glass doors that led to the balcony and a clear, full moon.

Her radio lightly hummed the music of today. Who said just because she was married means she couldn't listen to non-old music? The music was just a calming melody; the words were lost on her. Not bothering to turn it off, she placed her grey bookmark into her novel and slid out of her covers. She white night gown was falling around her as her feet hit the ground. She glanced wistfully at the empty side of her, no their, king sized bed. Annabeth gulped and grabbed the paper and the picture and striding to the glass doors. Her long fingers gently grazed over the doors, pressing her fingerprints into them. Gently she gave a small push, and they swung cleanly open. She took a deep breath as the warm fall air pushed past her and invaded her room. She shivered slightly but took her first step out of the safety of her house. She stumbled slightly as she made her way over to the edge of the balcony. Her heartbeat sped up and her hands started to sweat but she refused to let go of the items in her hands. She reached the flat edges of the railing and set the objects down. Annabeth threw her head back as a low hollow chuckle escaped her lips as she basked in the moon's silver light. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall limp on her pale shoulders. Her hands tightened around the note and the balcony.

She closed her eyes to shut out the tears but soon enough she opened them again to look at his smiling face. She hadn't noticed she was crying until she felt something wet fall on her hand. She knew it wasn't rain because there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. She gingerly brought her hand up to her face and she could feel the wet stickiness that was left behind by her tears.

She reopened the letter and reread it, feeling her heart constrict at seeing his messy, yet neat handwriting.

'Hey Annie, hey April.' Annabeth laughed at the causality that he wrote.

'Sorry I haven't written in a while—' Damn straight, Annabeth thought.

'It's just been really hectic lately, especially with the current events. The guys are all fine and so am I; I'm writing you aren't I? So how have you guys been? I heard from one of Thalia's letters that Luke is back in town. Has he tried flirting with you yet? Don't be afraid to tell him I know how to shoot a gun and I will, but I'm sure you can handle him. Ha ha. But no, seriously Wise Girl, if he does anything you don't like, tell me ok? I also hear that Bianca and April are trying out for the Christmas play, is that right? Well whatever it is I know that you guys'll do awesome and you'll get to e the leads. Nico is nodding in approval as I write this, so he agrees. Ha ha. Gosh I miss you guys, it sucks not being around you guys and it sucks even more that I don't know when I'll e home, and you know what sucks even more? Is that Luke is roaming the streets while our wives are home all alone. More collective nods from Travis and Nico. But honestly? I think I'm going insane, being away from the two most beautiful girls in the world. The guys all laugh at me because I've made a habit of talking to the moon, hoping and praying that you two are on the other side whispering back. Sappy right? But it's ok. It's nice because for a fleeting second I'm home. Talking to you about work, holding both my girls, whispering comforts in into your hair, tucking in April after a glass of late night vanilla milk. Talking to April about soccer and swim team and the jerk that stole her cookie. The guys are really laughing now, but it's not like they have any room to talk. Like Nico for example, who brightens up in a thunderstorm but becomes even more moody. Or Travis who always looks at flowers longingly and has his own secret garden out side camp. Yes Travis, I know about the Garden, so does Nico. But not to mention those two never shut up in their sleep. They shut up _now _but feel free to tell Thalia and Katie all right? Ha ha. But it's true you know Wise Girl? That I do talk to the moon and when I do I hope you're talking right back, telling me I'm such a Seaweed Brain. Just like that song by Bruno Mars- Talking to the Moon. If you haven't heard it yet Annie, you should. Well my dears I have to go, duty calls, but before I do, Wise Girl? Do you hear me? Do you talk to the moon?

Until I see/write/call you girls next, I love ya,

Your Seaweed Brain :)'

More fresh tears landed on his note as Annabeth held it with the picture to her chest. She spun around slowly, dancing, no, swaying. Because dancing takes two people and she is now, only one. Swaying to the faint music coming from the radio. Only in the end did she realize what song had been playing. She flipped the note over and looked at that horrible final piece of the letter.

'We are sorry to inform you, Annabeth Minerva Jackson and April Grace Jackson, that in recent events we have lost contact with Perseus Orion Jackson and his team, Christopher James Rodriguez, Nico Ethan Di Angelo, Travis George Stoll, and Charles Jack Beckendorf. It is uncertain if these heroes are still alive but we wish you a happy life and we mourn with you.'

Sincerely,

The Marine Task Force.

As the final lines of Bruno's song played she was in tatters. A fresh batch of tears flooded down her cheeks.

_Or am I a fool _

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

'Do you talk to the moon?' His final question replayed over in her head. Quietly she walked back into her room, closing the glass doors. She closed her eyes, before opening them again to face the moon. Annabeth sniffled,

'I do. I talk to the moon Percy. But do you hear me, way up there? Or where ever you are?' she turned away and landed in her bed, the tears never failing. She cried herself to sleep listening to Bruno's last words.

_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away_

**WAAH! It's so sad! Percy and his friends went missing! They Are unsure if they are alive. And the girls are a mess. LH deja vu? Yes? No? maybe so? So here we go you all wanted a sequel. Maybe I'll make it a trilogy? Review! Tell me what you want! And feed back of course!**

**~Peace Love and Percy~ **

**Emma **


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

_And if the sun comes up, will it tear the skin right off our bones?_

_And then razor sharp white teeth_

_Rip out our necks, I saw you there..._

_Can you take this spike?_

_Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?_

_Can you take this spike?_

_Will it wash away the jet black feeling?_

_And as these day watch over time_

_And as these day watch over time_

_And as these days watch over us tonight_

The blonde sniffled, her hands clasped tightly in the man's large, callused ones. She studied his face through tear, glistened eyes.

Bandages. She couldn't get past all the bandages and blood stains. He was there though. But she couldn't see past the wounds. He was in shreds. Pieces. Bits of bones and fragments of paper like skin.

Gone was the tan, replaced by stark white. His eyes had sunken so far into his head, she doubted there were even eyes left, just thick puddles of white mixed in with brain matter. The flesh on his head was charcoal black and peeling like a sunburn gone horrible wrong. His once thick raven locks were grey and thin where it still managed to hang onto his blackened skin, but for the most part it was all gone.

But he was breathing, the labored rise and fall of his chest, his poor burned chest where the skin had been blown away, like ashes in the wind, told her so.

And yet... She tries to be grateful for this, because, the honest truth is that he is alive. Not dead, not even dying, he's alive. But she can't see past the blood.

_Can you take this spike?_

_Will it fill our thoughts of endless night time sky?_

_Can you take this spike? Will it wash away that jet black feeling?_

_And now the nightclub set the stage for this, they come in pairs_

_She said, "We'll shoot back holy water_

_Like cheap whiskey... They're always there."_

Annabeth doesn't know where it went wrong, where she began to crash, where she lost control. She doesn't know when she gave into temptation. When did the alcohol never leave her hands?

What about your daughter? You're neglecting her! You're scaring her!

What about your unborn son? You're destroying him!

But the alcohol gets rid of those thoughts. Gets rid of her responsibilities. She loses herself so she won't have to remember his pale, snow white, deathly, pale skin. His blackened chest, his missing limbs, his sunken eyes.

It doesn't come as a surprise to her when she loses the baby.

_Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church_

_Where they can pump this venom gaping hole_

_And must keep your soul like a secret in your throat_

_And if they come and get me, what if you put this spike in my heart?_

He's home now. He's tired but he's home. His daughter showers him with love and tells him all about her school and her life. She's taken up piano and guitar, just like him. He smiles and pretends not to notice how she doesn't mention her mother.

And they both pretend they can't hear her sobbing drunkenly in the back room.

_And if they get me and the sun does down_

_And if they get me, take this spike and..._

He holds her for the first time in forever. And she sobs, asking him where it went all wrong. Where did she lose it? When did she lose it?

He kisses her forehead and just comforts her, because he doesn't have the answer either. And they just hold each other and cry as to not awaken their sleeping daughter.

She wants her unborn baby back. And she begs him, her weakened, but so strong, so so _so,_ strong soldier to save her. To save from the fiery hell she's forced herself in. To save her from her demons. To save her from herself.

And they make love for the first time since he left.

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them_

_I'll never let them hurt you, not tonight_

_I'll never let them, I can't forget them_

_I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

He presses a soft kiss to her sweaty brow and lets her curl up besides him. "I'll never let them hurt you. I promise."

_Like ghosts in snow..._

**Song: Vampires Will Never Hurt You. **

**By: My Chemical Romance (Duh, they're like all I write right now) **

**Album: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. **

**I'm pretty sure I have problems. Thats was sad but its the final piece to Airplanes! Was that what you excepted? Nope, I doubt it. It really took a turn for the worse actually. Originally it was just Annabeth going to protect her broken soldier, but then I was writing and listening to the song and I was like, "Fuck it. I'm going to screw her up." and yeah... This is what happens when I'm bored and I don't have a story that's ready for angst/tragedy/morbidness. Sorry.**

**P.S. the lyrics are all over the place, I kinda rearranged the song to fit with what I wanted. Oops. **

**That's all folks!**

**Emma. **


End file.
